<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Train Cut by milegem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485772">Train Cut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milegem/pseuds/milegem'>milegem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Band-Aids, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, I just wanted to write fluff, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trains, also probably ooc, idk what else to tag, the fic is just trains, theres a brief mention of a cut but its tiny and accidental</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milegem/pseuds/milegem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I know this is pretty awkward because I've never even met you but you look like you're in pain. <br/>Do you need a Lightning Mcqueen bandaid?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Train Cut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i haven't read it again so theres probably grammar mistakes. feedback will always be accepted!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was a light blue with clouds scattered through it, almost looking like cotton candy. Gon wondered if he climbed the big trees high enough, he could maybe taste the soft clouds. What would they taste like? Hmmm… </p><p>Ah, right. He was getting side tracked again. Aunt Mito told Gon to get something from the city next door, but he already forgot what it was. Maybe Aunt Mito put a note in his backpack saying why he was even waiting for this boring train to arrive.</p><p>Apparently Aunt Mito was too busy with work this week and had to pick it up as soon as possible, so she asked him for help. Not that he's complaining, he would do anything for her. </p><p>Reaching for his backpack, he saw everything that he had packed for this trip. It would only last a couple hours, but he never had to go alone for these types of things. </p><p>In the backpack there was a water bottle, his cellphone, chips, I.D., a pack of bandaids, a little bit of change and a note. Before he could grab the note and read it, the train had already arrived. From what he knew, trains were actually awesome. They could take you to other places, made “choo choo” sounds, as he liked to call it, and let smoke out from the chimney.</p><p>That was the complete opposite of the thing that was in front of him. The train looked like a subway. It looked nothing like the trains in his textbooks. Well, it was still awesome! It’s red color made it look like a tomato… Did it taste like a tomato too? </p><p>After he got onto the train, he noticed that there were two seats together on each side. It was similar to a bus, but instead it was a train. One seat was next to the hallway and the other was next to the window. His mind went straight to the window seat. </p><p>When he sat on his seat, an old lady sat next to him. She looked pretty fragile, with short grey hair and a dress that didn’t have the nicest smell to it. She was also carrying a pink bag. </p><p>“He-, ah, nevermind!"</p><p>Before he could start a conversation, the old lady was already asleep. She probably wasted all her energy walking to the train station.</p><p>His cell phone started ringing, showing "Mito :D" as the contact calling him. </p><p>"Hey Aunt Mito!", Gon said as soon as he picked up the phone.<br/>
"Are you alright? Did you get on the train? Everything you packed is still on your backpack, right?", Mito was already bombarding him with questions.<br/>
"Yup!"<br/>
"Alright. Call me if anything happens, okay?"<br/>
"Sure thing!", he hanged up after.</p><p>This train ride was going to be long. Maybe he should appreciate whatever he can do at the moment, with an old lady snoring by his side.</p><p>Looking through the window, he noticed a flock of birds flying together. They were fast yet still in sync. Maybe the one in the front should be called Mark, and the one right behind him should be called Shirl-</p><p>"Ouch…", he heard a voice say near him. </p><p>Looking to his right, he saw a boy that looked his age staring at his finger. He had white hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a purple turtleneck underneath. Also, why was the stranger hissing in pain?<br/>
Oh. </p><p>Staring at where the white haired boy was also staring at, he noticed that it was a bit red. It was probably a cut. Gon wanted to help the stranger, he was alone and no one in the train seemed to notice that. </p><p>Standing up from the seat he was on, trying to apologize to the snoring old lady that probably wasn't hearing his tiny apologies, he walked over to the seat next to the white haired boy. </p><p>"Hey!", Gon said.<br/>
"Hi…? Who are you?", the stranger replied in a confused tone.<br/>
"I noticed that you hurt your finger, so I wanted to help you! Not only that, but you looked kind of lonely…"<br/>
"Ah, it's nothing. I can handle a little bruise."<br/>
"But it's bleeding!", he pointed at the boy's finger dramatically. It actually wasn't that bad, but a wound was still a wound, no matter the size.<br/>
"Yeah, but still-" </p><p>Before the boy could protest, Gon grabbed his backpack, remembering the bandaids Aunt Mito begged him to bring just in case something bad happened. </p><p>"Here!", he took the bandaid and put in on the boy's lap.<br/>
"Uh, thanks?", the stranger replied, staring at the tiny bandaid on his lap.</p><p>They sat in awkward silence for almost 10 seconds while the white haired boy put the gift from the other boy around his finger.  Normally, accidently cutting your own finger in a train, having a stranger that was possibly your age walk over to you and insist to give you a bandaid wasn't a normal thing. </p><p>"What do you think about it?", Gon asked to break the awkward silence.<br/>
"Eh? About what?", the still confused stranger replied.<br/>
"You know, the pattern on the band aid!" </p><p>The bandaid had a neon red Lightning Mcqueen staring directly at the injured boy with a big smile on its face. </p><p>"It's cool, I guess", the white haired boy answered. He didn't want to tell the kind stranger that it was probably the ugliest and tackiest design he had already seen for a bandaid. </p><p>"I know right! I really liked the movie Cars, so when I saw it in the farmacy I begged Aunt Mito to buy me it. Oh yeah, Aunt Mito is super cool, too! She takes care of me most of the time and-” </p><p>The extroverted stranger was now ranting to him about his whole life. It certainly made the trip less boring, having someone talk to him on this long ride. But there was one problem. He was ranting for almost half an hour and- </p><p>“Wait, I never told you my name, right?”, the black haired boy realized.<br/>
“Yeah…” </p><p>“My name’s Gon! Pretty simple, huh? What’s yours?”, the happy boy asked.<br/>
‘Ah, my name’s Killua”<br/>
“That’s a cool name!”<br/>
“Thanks, yours is pretty nice, too” </p><p>Gon was now beaming with happiness. His radiant smile could probably compete with the Sun by now. </p><p>“Really?! Thanks! Oh, I didn’t even finish the story about the spider that appeared inside my aunt’s book yet!” </p><p>There it was. The boy continued ranting for what seemed like hours. Killua probably wouldn’t say it out loud but this was one of the nicest days he's had for a while. It was refreshing having an extroverted friend that would tell him things, and he would add a comment to the story sometimes.</p><p>Suddenly, something the boy said caught his attention. </p><p>“You know, you kind of remind me of a cat!”<br/>
“A cat?”<br/>
“Yeah! You’re pretty quiet but when you get closer to you, you’re nice and cool!”<br/>
“You think so? We met each other only a few hours ago, you know”<br/>
“Your hair is also fluffy and soft”, he said, touching the big poofy hair his new friend had.<br/>
“H-Hey!”<br/>
“Whoops! Sorry”, he smiled brightly.<br/>
“Idiot…”, he replied in an angry tone that was obviously false. </p><p>After a few seconds, both of them were laughing. This was probably the best train ride both of them were going to have their entire life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>